


Mortal Kombat x Reader Oneshots

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, more tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want a place to request and read scenarios with all of your favorite Mortal Kombat characters? You've come to the right place :)<br/>Feel free to drop a request anytime in the comment box below and I shall grant it ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners-In-Crime: Erron Black x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request Form for Your Scenario(s):  
> \- Requested Name [ if you don't want me to put (Y/N) ]  
> \- Bias [ who you want to be paired up with ]  
> \- Scenario [ what setting you want for you and your bias ]  
> \- Genres [ smut, fluff, drama, angst - take your pick; choose more than one if you like ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron and Jessamine are a pair of mercenaries; one particular mission makes Erron rather jealous while he witnesses Jessamine's seductive interaction with the target even though it is all just a ploy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG-13 for implied sexual content at the end

**Name:**   Jessamine White

**Outfit:**

**Weapons:**

   

 **Character profile:** Beautiful as she is deadly, Jessamine is one sexy vixen that you do not want to mess with. Unlike her partner Erron, she prefers to give her victims a slow and painful death. Her methods of interrogation can be rather...unconventional, but I guess that's what Erron loves about her...as a partner, of course.

 **Bio:**  Like Erron, no one knew where Jessamine had come from or her background. But when Erron and Jessamine crossed each other when they were sent to kill the same target, they struck a rather...agreeable deal between themselves and had been working as partners since then.

 **MK Chara:**   _Erron Black_

 

* * *

 

 

Jessamine sat in the old saloon at the bar, quietly sipping on a pint of ginger beer, as she eyed her latest target - a relatively young man dressed in a spiffy business suit sitting alone at the counter a few feet away from her. She glanced over at the doorway where her partner Erron was leaning against the wall, entirely obscured in the shadows of the seedy saloon. The mercenary met her eyes and nodded subtly at the man - he was an extremely corrupt banker whom one of their clients requested along with a huge sum of money as payment to take out the said man. Their client didn't care how the pair killed them - this man had to die and the best part was that they could kill him however they liked.

When Erron winked at Jessamine, that was her signal - she put down her half-finished pint of ginger beer and slowly sidled up to the young man, turning up the level of her natural seductiveness full on.

 

"Hi~ Is this seat taken?", Jessamine asked softly, fluttering her eyelashes at the now bewildered man.

 

"...Not at all.", the man recovered from the initial surprise and smirked.

 

"I'm Jessamine. What's your name, handsome?", Jessamine smiled flirtatiously as she teasingly brushed their arms together.

 

"John. Jonathan Sanders.", the said man not-so-subtly caressed Jessamine's thigh. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jessamine."

 

As Jessamine and John continued chatting, Erron was watching the scene and waiting for his own cue to move. But as he watched Jonathan flirt openly with Jessamine, the cowboy felt a new and powerful surge of jealousy course through his entire being - it made him want to rip Jessamine away from the banker, kiss her right there in front of him before beating the shit out of said man till he was nothing but a bloody pulp on the ground. Yes, he was in love with the beautiful Jessamine in more ways than one for a long time now, but right now, he couldn't just declare that he thought of her more than a partner-in-crime right now; first, they would take care of this man and then - only then - would he make his true feelings towards Jessamine clear to the said girl.

 

"Why don't we go somewhere more...private? Just you and I~", Jessamine leaned forward and purred softly, stroking Jonathan's cheek slowly.

 

"That sounds absolutely delightful to me.", John smirked and wrapped an arm around Jessamine's waist, leading her upstairs towards some rooms above the saloon.

 

Jessamine glanced behind her back and nodded slightly at Erron who returned the gesture before she continued back upstairs with Jonathan who led her to the room at the farthest end of the hallway. The man locked the door behind them and turned to Jessamine with a smirk as she sat down on the bed, twirling a lock of her hair as she smiled coyly at him.

 

"Now where were we?", Jonathan asked as he started to tug off Jessamine's blouse.

 

Suddenly Jessamine brought down the barrel of one of her hidden pistols down on Jonathan's head, the unexpected attack sending the young banker reeling in shock as he cradled his temple where a noticeable purple bruise started to bloom almost instantly. At that exact moment, there was a loud gunshot and the doorknob clattered to the floor before the door itself was flung wide open with a single terrific kick. Erron strode in with a dark scowl behind his faded maroon mask and set his sights on Jonathan who was terrified to see the two now advancing on him with double pistols.

 

"What the--?!", Jonathan stammered fearfully.

 

"Shut up.", Erron rolled his eyes and kicked John hard, sending the banker sprawling across the floor with a bloody nose.

 

"Sorry, sweetheart~", Jessamine knelt over John and cooed in mock sympathy. "No hard feelings?", she smiled sweetly before she swiftly whipped out her dagger and stabbed John in the stomach.

 

The banker screamed out in agony, the horrible sound amplifying as Jessamine twisted the blade cruelly before pulling out her dagger. Crimson blood sprayed all over her upper torso and spattered on her otherwise pristine face before Erron strode up with his revolver loaded and ready to deliver the final blow. The mercenary frowned darkly at the dying man for a good while before pulling the trigger and blowing a huge hole in his head, bits of brain and skull shooting out everywhere. He unclasped the belts securing his mask to his head and began wiping himself down, still wearing that fierce scowl of his when he killed John.

 

"Why the long face, Black?", Jessamine turned to Erron with a raised eyebrow as she calmly wiped the blood from her face with her hand.

 

Without answering verbally, Erron grabbed Jessamine by her waist and slammed their lips together, not caring if they were both going to be covered in their target's blood and bits. Jessamine was surprised, to put it mildly, but she kissed back just as eagerly as she grabbed onto Erron's broad shoulders tightly - only the Elder Gods knew how long she had waited for this moment after years of adoring this sexy mercenary. When they broke off reluctantly for breath, Erron took his time to appreciate the goddess he was holding in his arms right now - she was undeniably beautiful even when she was covered in blood and guts.

 

"My, my, my~ Why the sudden possessiveness, Black?", Jessamine smirked as she caressed Erron's strong jawline.

 

"I don't like men touching my property.", Erron stated simply as he squeezed her perfect ass appreciatively. "From now on, you're mine and mine alone, my lovely. Clear?"

 

"As crystal.", Jessamine finished with a single nod and a knowing smirk.

 

"Good.", Erron smirked back triumphantly before kissing Jessamine again.

 

Jessamine kissed back deeply, tangling her fingers in Erron's dark shoulder-length locks, as the cowboy slid his tongue roughly into her mouth. His strong arms locked underneath his partner's legs legs firmly and hoisted her up as Jessamine locked her slender legs around Erron's waist, the mercenary's biceps flexing with effort, as he carried her to the untouched bed and set her down on it.

 

"I think we should put this room to good use now that we're here, no?", Erron smirked as Jessamine unraveled the threadbare scarf around his neck and tossed it aside carelessly.

 

"So we are going a couple of rounds.", Jessamine giggled softly as Erron unbuttoned her skimpy top.

 

"Foreplay's complete. Let's go.", Erron chuckled lowly as he dove down to kiss Jessamine again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing belongs to me, except the scenarios made up here - all of the Mortal Kombat characters and the entire franchise all rightfully belong to the NetherRealm Studios and their brilliant creators.


	2. Belong: Kuai Liang x Fem!Reader - ~joelandellie~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Kuai Liang have been the best of friends for as long as anyone could remember. They both hold secret feelings for one another until one day, Kuai Liang finally reveals his true feelings for Y/N...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for eventual and mildly explicit smut in this chapter. Enjoy.  
> Setting: This is in the MKX timeline before Kuai Liang invites Hanzo Hasashi over to the Lin Kuei Temple.

**Name:** Snow

 **Real name:** _Y/N_

 

 **Character profile:** Snow is the older twin of Frost and Sub-Zero's aide; unlike her arrogant and headstrong sister, Snow has always had a close friendship with Sub-Zero and respects him greatly as the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. She is patient and strives for peace like Kuai Liang, but that does not make her less of a formidable foe when threatened.

 **Bio:**  Snow and Frost were orphaned at a very young age and were trained to become deadly fighters after they were abducted on the streets. While Frost enjoyed being in the ring and killing challengers, Snow often spared her opponents out of mercy only for Frost to finish the job. After the Black Dragons interrupted Frost's fight against Cassie Cage, Snow and Frost were approached by Raiden and told to find their fellow cryomancer Kuai Liang in Arctika; there Snow and Frost began a new life and along the years, she developed a deep friendship with the Grandmaster himself, much to the chagrin of Frost...

 **MK Chara:** Kuai Liang (Sub-Zero)   


* * *

 

 

Snow and two other male Lin Kuei assassins strode up the tall fight of stairs before they approached Kuai Liang who was sitting on his ice throne and bowed respectfully when they all had entered the room.

 

"Report.", the Grandmaster nodded at the three of them.

 

"The North, South, East and West defenses are secured, Grandmaster.", the first assassin looked up at him.

 

"All conferred supplies and weapons from General Blade are all in order and have been sealed away, Grandmaster.", the second assassin looked up as well.

 

"And you, my aide?", the Grandmaster looked at Snow.

 

"All the trainees today have passed their fifth kombat test, though your apprentice Frost has granted many of them near grievous injuries, Grandmaster.", Snow reported grimly to Kuai Liang as she looked up remorsefully. "They are currently in the medical ward and being treated as we speak. Your apprentice sends her deepest apologies for her reckless actions, Master."

 

"You may leave.", Kuai Liang turned to the two male assassins and with a simple wave of his hand, they bowed once more and left the throne room soundlessly. "Snow, approach."

 

Snow obeyed and strode up to the Grandmaster, standing at attention by his side. Kuai Liang sighed deeply with a shake of his head and with the warmest of smiles, he looked at Snow who blinked confusedly.

 

" _Y/N_ , there is no need for formalities when we are alone.", Kuai Liang stood up and gently patted _Y/N_ 's soft hair.

 

"I'm sorry, Kuai.", _Y/N_ apologized to her best friend. "Frost is just...out of control. I tried to subdue her recklessness, but she--"

 

"You do not have to apologize for her sake, _Y/N_. She must learn to take responsibility for her actions.", Kuai Liang said gently, but sternly. "Come. Walk with me."

 

 _Y/N_ and Kuai Liang wandered out to the backyard where the giant statue that they prayed to daily sat leering in all of its horrific glory. In the garden was the little table where a porcelain kettle of steaming hot water and two large porcelain cups sat - often _Y/N_ and Kuai Liang would share a cup of green tea as they spoke of many things, mostly personal. It was in this very garden that they had met for the first time when Snow and Frost arrived and this was also where their friendship blossomed beautifully.

 _Y/N_ looked at Kuai Liang as she walked by his side, admiring every little detail about him from his broad and chiseled chest to his muscular biceps that flexed when he clenched his fists to the single scar that marked itself down the right side of his face. More than once, Kuai would feel her gaze on him and turn his head in her direction only for her to hastily turn away, her pale cheeks burning with embarrassment. She was embarrassed and ashamed of herself - how could she look at her best friend that way? He was the Grandmaster, for the Elder Gods' sake! She was just an ordinary female Lin Kuei assassin who was made his aide-de-camp out of her hard work and undying loyalty to him, but he would never see her in that light...

 

"What troubles you, _Y/N_?", Kuai Liang's deep and raspy voice broke her muddled thoughts. "I've never seen you this preoccupied before. Are you feeling unwell?"

 

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Kuai. You need not worry about me.", _Y/N_ shook her head as she and her best friend knelt down at the table. "You, on the other hand, look preoccupied yourself. What seems to be the problem?"

 

"I am expecting Master Hasashi here tomorrow in the temple.", Kuai Liang told his best friend as he made tea for the both of them like he always had.

 

"Master Hasashi? Quan Chi's ex-specter Scorpion?", _Y/N_ blinked in shock. "Why would he come here? I thought he hated our clan?", she asked. "And have you forgotten that he wishes to kill you in atonement for the extermination of the Shirai Ryu and of his family?"

 

"I am aware of that, _Y/N_. But meeting Master Hasashi and revealing the true origin behind the fierce rivalry between our clans will restore peace. Only then will he see reason.", Kuai Liang handed her a cup of freshly brewed green tea.

 

"You will show him the message in Sektor's cyber-preserved memory?", _Y/N_ blinked as she lightly blew the hot tea before sipping slowly.

 

"Yes.", Kuai Liang drank his own tea calmly. "And one more thing, _Y/N_ \- when Master Hasashi comes, I must meet him alone. A private meeting between us clan leaders will be the better approach; as the Grandmaster, this is my duty to our clan."

 

"He may kill you!", _Y/N_ exclaimed fearfully.

 

"Do not trouble yourself with thoughts of fear, _Y/N_. Have faith in me.", Kuai Liang smiled gently as he gently caressed _Y/N_ 's cheek, making his aide blush hotly despite the cold mountain air.

 

Truth be told, Kuai Liang admired _Y/N_ when she first arrived at the Lin Kuei temple. Unlike Frost who was hostile towards him, Snow was wise and respectful as she was beautiful. Her fighting strategies greatly surpassed that of Frost's who would rush forward in a blind rage and mercilessly attack her opponents; yes, Frost was a strong warrior, but _Y/N_ was stronger in more ways than one. She also desired peace like him and was wise for she had seen much injustice and death in her lifetime, so she constantly strived to achieve peace and understanding, only killing if it dealt deserved justice to the criminal - that's why Kuai Liang made _Y/N_ his aide. That was also why he had fallen for her.

 

"K-Kuai...?", _Y/N_ stammered his name unsurely.

 

" _Y/N_...there was another reason why I asked you to join me out here.", Kuai Liang looked straight into _Y/N_ 's eyes before he leaned forward till their noses were almost touching. "...I've fallen in love with you. Ever since you and Frost came to Arctika and I saw you for the first time, something about you just drew me to you."

 

"Kuai...", _Y/N_ gasped softly in surprise. "Kuai, I--", she was silenced as Kuai Liang gently pressed his cold, yet soft lips to hers.

 

The sensation of butterflies instantly filled her insides with a light tingly pleasantness and her heart was beating so fast _Y/N_ thought it would burst out of her ribcage. Kuai Liang - her best friend and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster - was kissing her! Was she dreaming? If she was, she definitely did not want to leave her dreams ever because this feeling was much better than she could have ever imagined. When they broke off for breath, they stared into each other's eyes as their heavy breaths mingled together before _Y/N_ smiled sweetly at Kuai Liang.

 

"...You don't know how long I have dreamed of this moment.", _Y/N_ whispered with a shy smile as Kuai Liang pressed their foreheads together.

 

"Then you can't possibly imagine how long I have waited to do that.", Kuai Liang smiled gently at _Y/N_.

 

Their tea completely forgotten, Kuai Liang kissed _Y/N_ again, this time more passionate than before. Their private moment quickly became heated in spite of the icy bite of the winter air surrounding them - tongues met and danced with each other in a sensual battle as hands roamed and caressed bodies. As Kuai Liang slowly trailed a calloused hand down _Y/N_ 's back, his aide-now-turned-lover grabbed his hand and shook her head.

 

"Not out here, Kuai.", _Y/N_ whispered softly.

 

Kuai Liang nodded and, wrapping a strong arm around _Y/N_ 's slender waist, transported the both of them to his private chambers by means of his teleportation powers. The pair kicked off their boots before the Grandmaster deeply kissed his aide again as his large hands trailed down _Y/N_ 's petite waist, laying her down on the large soft bed.

 _Y/N_ unbuckled Kuai Liang's blue armor and he shrugged it off, leaving his arm guards on, before unclasping _Y/N_ 's black and blue top. As he tossed that onto the floor, _Y/N_ busied herself by untying the knot securing the front of Kuai Liang's pants; but before she could pull the fabric off her lover's strong legs, he gently pushed her to lay down on the sheets so he could tenderly kiss her now bare upper half. His scruffy beard tickled her skin as she felt those cold lips softly trail across her upper body, kissing and licking every inch of her skin as if he was marking his property.

Kuai Liang's lips latched itself around one of _Y/N_ 's rosy nipples, suckling it till it was pert, as his lover moaned behind the back of her hand. Kuai Liang chuckled in amusement as he gently removed _Y/N_ 's hand from her mouth and pinned her wrist down on the bed, his lover blinking in shock and blushing madly in embarrassment.

 

"Do not hide your moans from me, _Y/N_.", Kuai Liang shook his head once. "I wish to hear your voice moan my name as I pleasure you."

 

"I-it's embarrassing, Kuai...", _Y/N_ blushed as her chest heaved slightly.

 

"Why are you embarrassed, my flower? It is just you and me alone in here.", Kuai Liang smiled as he gently tugged off _Y/N_ 's pants, exposing the rest of her glorious body.

 

"T-that's exactly my point! B-because i-it's you-- Oh!", _Y/N_ gasped in surprise and pleasure as Kuai Liang's tongue trailed over her exposed womanhood.

 

"You have always been shy, _Y/N_.", Kuai Liang chuckled softly as he swiped his tongue again slowly, tasting his lover's arousal. "You taste so sweet~", he whispered before his tongue delved deeper within her folds, tasting her essence.

 

 _Y/N_ moaned and gasped in pleasure as she tangled her fingers in Kuai Liang's soft dark locks, her toes curling in pleasure at the sensation of her lover's tongue licking her pussy. His beard scratched her inner thighs pleasantly as his strong hands firmly held her hips down and caressed her skin, her initial embarrassment slowly ebbing away. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt herself nearing the peak of her orgasm, but Kuai Liang stopped just as she was about to climax and locked their lips together, letting _Y/N_ taste herself on his tongue.

 

"Now let me return the favor.", _Y/N_ whispered as she flipped their positions and pressed Kuai Liang down onto the bed on his back.

 

Kuai Liang's breathing was ragged with pleasure as he watched Y/N kiss his body with those soft and perfect rosy lips of hers. He gently caressed her wispy hair as she reached his pants where there was an already noticeable bulge; his manhood twitched in its confines as _Y/N_ softly peppered it with feathery kiss through the fabric. By the Elder Gods, Kuai was big - bigger than she had anticipated initially! She worried at how he was going to fit inside of her, but her desire to pleasure her lover overrode her worries.

 _Y/N_ removed Kuai Liang's pants completely and stroked her lover's meaty cock slowly as she planted more tender kisses along the heated organ. Her skillful tongue trailed over the tip where a beady pearl of pre-cum sat and swirled around the head of his length before she wrapped her lips around her lover's cock. Bobbing her head up and down steadily, _Y/N_ gradually took Kuai Liang deeper down her throat until her lips touched the base of his cock.

 

"By the Gods...!", Kuai Liang breathed out in ecstasy as he met _Y/N_ 's eyes. " _Y/N_...!"

 

 _Y/N_ kept sucking Kuai Liang off, hollowing her cheeks around his cock, until he patted her cheek and told her to stop before he could come as he sat up straight against the headboard. Straddling her lover, _Y/N_ and Kuai Liang locked their lips together in another passionate kiss as she felt the tip of his manhood rub against her wet and glistening folds. Kuai Liang held onto _Y/N_ 's petite hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lined his cock with her entrance before slowing pushing into her till he reached her virginal barrier.

 

" _Y/N_ , we don't have to do this.", Kuai Liang reassured _Y/N_ , feeling her tremble slightly- whether it was from fear or anticipation, he did not know.

 

"No...I want to.", _Y/N_ shook her head with a reassuring smile. "Just...be gentle, okay?", she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

 

"You know I will be.", Kuai Liang smiled gently and rubbed _Y/N_ 's lower back gently to comfort her.

 

 _Y/N_ felt the head of Kuai Liang's cock press against her hymen tentatively before a short surge of a sharp burn made her hiss in pain as her lover broke her hymen. A shudder coursed through _Y/N_ 's entire body as she clutched onto Kuai Liang tightly, her lover kissing her neck to distract her from the momentary pain. As soon as _Y/N_ felt most of the pain fade away, she nodded slightly to show Kuai Liang that she was okay and he began to slowly thrust into her willing body.

 _Y/N_ felt Kuai Liang fill her up completely before he withdrew and reentered her again - he seemed to fit so perfectly into her like they were made for one another. She loved the feeling of his muscular arms around her waist as his soft lips kissed her neck's pulse point while his scruffy beard made her skin itch pleasantly when his lips brushed her neck.

Kuai Liang let his calloused hands wander all over _Y/N_ 's bare skin as he gradually sped up his thrusts, kissing her slim neck and covering her pale skin in blooming red patches. Her soft breasts rubbed against his bare chest and her long legs trembled deliciously around his waist as he thrusted upwards into her, gripping her petite waist tightly to steady her body as it jerked along in time with his thrusts.

 

"Kuai!", _Y/N_ gasped out when the tip of her lover's cock struck her g-spot.

 

Kuai Liang needed no other urging as he grasped _Y/N_ 's waist even tighter and began thrusting even faster into his lover, the obscene sound of their bare flesh slapping against one another and their moans of pleasure echoing in the empty chambers. It wasn't long until they both reached their peak - _Y/N_ reached her orgasm with a cry of Kuai Liang's name, her walls tightening around his length, as the Grandmaster released deep inside of his aide and grunted out her name hoarsely. As they recovered from their peak, the pair smiled lovingly at each other before softly kissing as Kuai Liang withdrew his cock from _Y/N_ carefully.

 

"Are you alright?", Kuai Liang asked _Y/N_ worriedly.

 

"I'm fine.", _Y/N_ smiled reassuringly as Kuai Liang laid her down next to her on the bed and nuzzled her head against his broad chest.

 

Kuai Liang smiled tenderly as _Y/N_ closed her eyes, her lips lightly kissing the bare skin of his chest, and stroked her hair gently. Their legs intertwined together as he held her close to him in a possessive embrace; no words were needed anymore to express how they both felt for one another - they belonged to one another now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing belongs to me, except the scenarios made up here - all of the Mortal Kombat characters and the entire franchise all rightfully belong to the NetherRealm Studios and their brilliant creators.


	3. Just Like Us: Ermac x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown to Ermac, Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung had bound another collection of souls together and fused them into another body to form a haunting beauty named Sorcha who is the female clone of Ermac. When Shang Tsung introduces the new clone, Ermac finds himself attracted to Sorcha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating - safe for anyone to read  
> Setting: This is set in the MK9 timeline when Raiden, Johnny and Jax are about to confront Shao Kahn in Outworld. I'm going a little non-canon here with the timeline to make things suit this oneshot :)

**Name:** Sorcha

**Character profile:** The female clone of Ermac, Sorcha is a mysterious beauty and is equally as dangerous as Ermac.  Created by Shao Kahn and bound by Shang Tsung's dark magic, her body is infused with a great collection of the souls of assassins lost to the Outworld wars.

 **Bio:** Not much is known about Sorcha and her past life; like Ermac, she was created to serve the will of the Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn.

 **MK Chara:**  Ermac

 

* * *

 

 

Ermac stood next to Quan Chi and Scorpion on Shao Kahn's left hand side as the Outworld Emperor silently sat on his intimidating throne with Kitana and Jade standing on his right hand side. The Tarkatans and the three Shokan warriors - Kintaro, Goro and Sheeva - were gathered in front of the throne as well, everyone waiting for Shang Tsung to bring out another of Shao Kahn's latest creations. Just then as the Tarkatans were growing impatient, the said sorcerer approached the throne casually as if he had all the time in the world to be late. Behind him trailed another figure garbed in black and red as a eerie green aura emanated from the newcomer, reminding Ermac of himself.

 

"Kombatants, I present to you - another creation of our Emperor Shao Kahn! Like Ermac, she is another powerful being infused with the souls of assassins; I present to you...Sorcha!", Shang Tsung announced and the figure levitated in the air, countless souls rising from the depths of the Netherrealm in a whirlwind of glowing green as tortured shrieks of the dead echoed painfully in the very air.

 

Ermac was astonished by this display - he thought he was the only creation and holder of such power. The undead warrior watched silently as Sorcha landed gracefully on the ground and approached the foot of Shao Kahn's throne, bowing respectfully on one knee. When she looked up, Ermac swore that his undead heart just skipped a single beat - how was this possible?! Her fox-like eyes that glowed chartreuse like his, her smooth pallid skin and wavy hair the color of the night sky...he couldn't be attracted to his female clone, could he?

 

"Emperor Shao Kahn, if it pleases Your Highness, perhaps a demonstration of Sorcha's powers is in order?", Shang Tsung smiled wickedly.

 

"Proceed, Shang Tsung.", Shao Kahn nodded in agreement.

 

"Sorcha!", Shang Tsung called and Sorcha obediently floated down next to the sorcerer. "You will face...Baraka!", the Tarkatans cheered as their most fearsome fighter and leader stepped forth with a growl, clashing his arm blades together menacingly.

 

 

"My blades will drink your blood!", Baraka roared at Sorcha who strode forward and faced him calmly.

 

"We are many, you are but one.", Sorcha declared ominously. "Your soul will join our collection.", she put her fists up and knelt slightly in a boxing stance.

 

Baraka lunged at Sorcha, but she dodged nimbly and using telekinesis, the undead warrior lifted the struggling Tarkatan high up in the air and slammed him face-down on the ground hard. Grabbing the stunned warrior by his ankle, Sorcha flung Baraka over her head back and forth into the stone floor until the stone was shattered on either side of her and the Tarkatan warrior was a bloody mess and barely alive.

 

"Sorcha, desist.", Shao Kahn ordered before Sorcha could deliver the final blow and she obeyed, leaving the wounded Baraka on the ground. "That was an impressive display of brutality.", the Outworld Emperor smirked in satisfaction as Sorcha floated over to Shang Tsung's side.

 

Ermac was speechless with awe and astonishment as his eyes locked themselves on Sorcha. He was entirely lost in his admiration that he barely heard Shao Kahn until the Emperor shouted impatiently at him.

 

"Yes, Emperor?", Ermac blinked to attention and faced the Outworld Emperor.

 

"Fight against Sorcha. Let me see what happens when my two greatest creations fight against one another.", Shao Kahn grinned wickedly and Ermac saw no other choice than to obey.

 

Stepping forward, Ermac forced Sorcha who was already in her fighting stance and reluctantly assumed his fighting position.

 

"We do not wish to fight you.", Ermac said to Sorcha worriedly.

 

"The Emperor has spoken. We must obey our creator's commands.", Sorcha replied as she leaped forward with a flying kick.

 

Ermac dodged aside swiftly and blocked a barrage of punches from Sorcha before he tried to use his Force Push against her, but Sorcha broke free easily and tried to use a Dive Kick on Ermac who easily dodged her move. They tried to defeat one another, but it was impossible for they were both equally matched in strength and skill as expected from Shao Kahn's creations and Shang Tsung's dark magic. Shao Kahn smiled in satisfaction as he ceased the fight and dismissed them all.

 

"Sorcha, Ermac, come. You two have done well today, but you must regenerate your powers.", Shang Tsung told the two of them and led them down the many twisting and winding hallways of Shao Kahn's palace.

 

As they followed the sorcerer quietly, Ermac kept glancing at Sorcha who stared ahead blankly and admired her beauty. His female clone seemed to feel his gaze on her as she glanced back at him and their chartreuse-colored eyes met. Sorcha's eyes shone knowingly and Ermac swallowed unconsciously - those eyes were so bewitching... He had barely noticed that Shang Tsung led them back to the Soul Chamber until the sorcerer departed without another word.

 

 

"You are our clone?", Ermac asked Sorcha inquisitively.

 

"Yes. The Emperor created us, bound 10,000 souls in this body to serve his will.", Sorcha bowed her head before she looked up at Ermac. "We too did not wish to fight you back there as well."

 

"Like you said, we had no choice there but to obey our Master's commands. But now we should be fighting together - with 20,000 souls of warriors and assassins working together, we are unstoppable.", Ermac held his hand out to Sorcha who took his hand and shook it.

 

"Agreed.", Sorcha nodded. "You are Ermac, yes? You already know that we are Sorcha."

 

"Yes, Sorcha. We welcome you as our ally.", Ermac smiled.

 

"And we you.", Sorcha smiled back as she removed her mask, letting Ermac see her face for the first time.

 

 

"...You are beautiful.", Ermac blurted out before turning red in embarrassment as Sorcha chuckled in amusement.

 

"Thank you.", Sorcha smiled. "We should head into the chamber and regenerate.", she turned and vanished into the Soul Chamber.

 

Ermac smiled slightly before it grew into a pure smile of happiness, his undead heart filling with immense joy; it was a new feeling and he liked it very much - maybe he and Sorcha would get along very, very well indeed... Who knows? Maybe their friendship would blossom into more in the future, but for now, having her next to him was enough. With this hopeful thought, Ermac strode into the Soul Chamber after Sorcha...


	4. Double Pizza Date: Raiden x Fem!Reader - ~HarleyDeadpool~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid introduces Raiden to pizza while hanging out with Takeda and Jacqui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating - safe for anyone to read. Enjoy.

**Name:** Ingrid Sanchez

**Character profile:** A half-Spanish beauty,  Ingrid is a fairly quiet person at first until you talk with her more and get to know her better. She has been serving the Special Forces as a pilot for five years now and enjoys baking in her free time. She is best friends with Cassie and her squad, though she and Kung Jin argue quite a bit whenever his mouth runs off and insults anybody.

 **Bio:** Ingrid was very young when she lost her parents during Shinnok's invasion of Earthrealm. She was taken in and sheltered by Special Forces until she decided to become a fighter pilot at the age of 16 to help in the war against Shao Kahn, the Outworld Emperor. She met Raiden when he saved her after her plane was downed by one of the Emperor's lackeys; they slowly developed romantic feelings for each other from then onwards when the Thunder God paid Ingrid more than his fair share of visits.

 **MK Chara:**  Raiden

 

* * *

 

 

Ingrid sighed tiredly as she leaned back in her seat and glanced at her cockpit. It had been almost six months since the last sighting of Shao Kahn's creatures and it made her feel bored. Honestly at tho moment in time, she would give anything if it meant she could have a reason to fly her beloved fighter jet and hopefully shoot down some more demons - in short, she missed the thrill of the battle.

 

"Hey! Ingrid!"

 

Ingrid snapped to attention and peered out from her plane cockpit to see one of her best friends Jacqui standing on the landing road below her jet with a wide grin.

 

"Hey, Jacqui!", Ingrid grinned widely as she leapt out from her seat and landed on the tarmac on her feet like a cat. "What's up? No training today?"

 

"Nah. Takeda and I were just heading out to this new pizza joint for lunch and we were wondering whether you'd like to join us?", Jacqui offered Ingrid.

 

"Really? You guys sure I wouldn't be disturbing your alone time? Or do you two already have enough alone time at night?", Ingrid teased with a suggestive wink as she elbowed her best friend in the ribs.

 

"Funny. Real funny.", Jacqui snorted derisively. "Come on, girl! You can't be cooped up in here forever!", the weapons' specialist dragged the pilot out to a Special Forces jeep where Takeda was sitting in the back waiting for them.

 

"There you both are! I thought my two favourite girls had gotten abducted by Shinnok's creepy sky monsters!", Takeda grinned mischievously.

 

"Real mature, Takahashi.", Ingrid rolled her eyes and hopped into the driver's seat, starting up the engine. "You guys gotta give me the directions to the pizzeria. Now hold on, kitties - it's gonna be a bumpy ride.", the pilot grinned as she stepped on the gas.

 

The army jeep peeled out of the Special Forces base with a deafening squeal of tires and disappeared in a black smoke of burnt rubber. Takeda clung to the backseat of the jeep with a terrified scream, fearful that he would fly out of the vehicle whenever they soared over bumps and swerved corners. Jacqui shouted out directions to the pizzeria over the rushing wind as she clung on tightly to the sides of the jeep. Ingrid followed Jacqui's directions, but she drove like a maniac and almost caused a couple of accidents within the main city. When the jeep finally came to a screeching halt in front of the pizzeria, Takeda leapt onto the pavement and began kissing it in relief, drawing curious stares from passers-by.

 

"Oh, come on, Takeda.", Ingrid rolled her eyes as she yanked the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the jeep. "My driving wasn't that bad."

 

"We could have died!", Takeda exclaimed dramatically. "We broke multiple traffic laws! We almost ran over a lot of angry pedestrians! I just saw my entire life flash before my eyes right there on the road!"

 

"Quit being a baby, Takeda. By the way, I'm never kissing you again.", Jacqui added with a disgusted look.

 

"Never mind about him; the pizza calls!", Ingrid announced as she hooked arms with Jacqui and led her in, Takeda following in right behind them.

 

The three of them ordered their pizzas and waited for about 30 - 45 minutes before their pizzas arrived in all of their glorious steamy goodness.

 

    

 

"Holy shit. This isn't lunch - it's a pizza buffet!", Ingrid exclaimed as Takeda's mouth watered hungrily and Jacqui snapped a couple of photos to send to Cassie and Kung Jin to make them jealous as the two had extra training today with General Blade.

 

"Who cares! Let's dig in!", Takeda exclaimed. "I call dibs on the Hawaiian!", he crowed, reaching for the pineapple-sprinkled pizza.

 

"The one with olives is mine!", Jacqui snagged herself a steaming hot slice.

 

"Classic Pepperoni for me!", Ingrid snatched up a slice and chomped into it, sighing with delight as warm cheese and delicious meat slices invaded her senses.

 

Suddenly there was a sudden flash of lightning outside the pizzeria, causing the three of them to almost jump right out of their seats, when they peered outside and breathed in relief to see that it was only Raiden. The Thunder God's fluorescent blue eyes seemed to scan the area until they fell upon the three of them eating only then did Ingrid noticed that he looked displeased - whatever could be the matter now?

Raider opened the door hurriedly and stormed over to their table, the couple shrinking back slightly under the intensity of their mentor's gaze. Ingrid merely met the Thunder God's gaze calmly as she chewed on her pepperoni pizza.

 

"Hey there, Raiden. What's the matter?", Ingrid asked as she took another bite of her pizza.

 

"What were you thinking, Ingrid?! Driving through the streets like that?! You could have gotten seriously injured or worse!", Raider shouted, his cheeks red with anger -  luckily the pizzeria was empty, save for the four of them.

 

"Relax, Raiden. Nothing happened. I'm a capable driver.", Ingrid smiled causally as she leaned back in her seat and continued enjoying her pizza.

 

"Capable, my ass.", Takeda coughed and Jacqui stomped on his foot to get him to shut up.

 

"Are you even listening to me?! Here I am worrying for your safety and you are blatantly ignoring my concerns while eating this...this...whatever this is!", Raider growled in frustration.

 

"It's called pizza, Raiden. You should try some - you might love it.", Ingrid finished her first slice and helped herself to another.

 

"Don't try to distract me, Ingrid. It won't work--", Raiden was interrupted when Ingrid popped a small square of her pepperoni pizza into his mouth.

 

"I think I just distracted you.", Ingrid smiled smugly as she continued eating her pizza, watching Raiden's face as he chewed the pizza square and his expression went from confused to...actually impressed. "Told you you'd love it."

 

"...May I have another? Please?", Raiden mumbled his request under his breath, probably embarrassed at losing his train of thought, but this...pizza was delicious! He could definitely taste why the Earthrealmers loved it so much...

 

"Sure.", Ingrid scooted aside to make space for Raiden so that he could sit beside her. "Help yourself."

 

"That boiled down quickly.", Takeda remarked, earning himself another elbow to the ribs from Jacqui.

 

"You're still going to get reprimanded by me later.", Raider murmured in Ingrid's ear as they leaned forward to grab another pizza slice each.

 

"You still love me though.", Ingrid chuckled as the Thunder God subtly wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

 

"Unfortunately so.", Raiden didn't bother to suppress a fond chuckle and Ingrid leaned against him with a content smile as the four of them continued to munch away merrily on their delicious pizzas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing belongs to me, except the scenarios made up here - all of the Mortal Kombat characters and the entire franchise all rightfully belong to the NetherRealm Studios and their brilliant creators.


	5. Jealousy Gets You Nowhere...Or Does It?: Cassie Cage x Fem!Reader - ~fieldmark346~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Williams is the young and promising prodigy of General Sonya Blade; unfortunately, this causes jealousy within the General's own daughter Cassie Cage to fester and boil before she lashes out at her mother's protégé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating - safe for anyone to read.  
> Notes: If you are offended by same-sex relationships, feel free to skip this chapter.  
> Setting: This is set a few years after Shinnok has been imprisoned in his amulet. Johnny and Sonya have already split after having Cassie; Cassie and Lucy are about the same age and Johnny is starting to recruit for the new team.

**Name:** Lucy Williams

**Character profile:** She's a total tomboy who is skilled in martial arts and  defence techniques, having learned them from the tender age of eight from General Blade. She is rather quiet about her sexuality for fear that people would judge her - when she discovered that she liked girls at the age of fourteen, her father was quiet about it, albeit displeased about the revelation.

 **Bio:** Lucy was born in the Special Forces base to one of the colonels; her mother died after giving birth to her, leaving her father to care for her all by himself. Lucy and her father had a strong relationship until she confessed that she liked girls to which her father grew standoffish towards her. When she was fifteen, her father was killed in action and she had been living under General Blade's care ever since.

 **MK Chara:** Cassie Cage

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy ducked another deadly roundhouse kick that General Blade aimed at her head and she took down her mentor with a low kick to her ankle before grabbing Sonya in a chokehold; even though she was considerably smaller and lighter than General Blade, Lucy was taught how to use that to her advantage in combat.

 

"I yield!", Lucy released Sonya from her vice-grip and they both stood up, sweaty and panting heavily with exhaustion. "You've gotten stronger from the last time we sparred, Lucy.", Sonya smiled proudly as she patted her protégé's shoulder firmly.

 

"Thank you, General.", Lucy bowed her head slightly with the barest of smiles. "Am I dismissed for the day, Ma'am?", she straightened, awaiting orders.

 

"Yes. Take a rest - you've done well today.", Sonya smiled and Lucy smiled back gratefully, exiting the training room.

 

As Lucy strode down the hallway, her eyes caught sight of Sonya's daughter Cassie walking down the hallway in her direction. Lucy bit her lip nervously as she tried to still her now fluttering heart - she had the hugest crush ever on the General's daughter, but it seemed that Cassie did not return the feelings as the blonde would always shoot dirty glares at her whenever they crossed paths; the latest addition were verbal insults being jabbed at her for being her mother's "lapdog", but Lucy just swallowed those insults silently. She thought that her heart would logically resent Cassie and jolt her out of her stupid crush on the headstrong foul-mouthed sergeant, but it didn't and Lucy was still hopelessly in love with Cassie which drove her mind crazy with emotions. So Lucy just continued to be polite as she could to Cassie despite the sergeant's mistreatment of her, but it was harder than it seemed.

 

"Good evening, Sergeant Cage.", Lucy nodded at Cassie who unsurprisingly scoffed at her and ignored her for the most part.

 

Lucy was used to these reactions, but it still hurt even if only slightly. The both of them just continued on their way, neither one saying anything to each other at all, but only Cassie couldn't see the tears that started to stream down Lucy's cheeks...

 

*****

 

"Alright, Cage - how long are you just gonna treat Lucy like she's **FUCKING**  trash?!", Kung Jin burst out angrily at Cassie, slamming his hands down on the metal canteen table and catching the attention of the few patrons there.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jin. So can it - you're making yourself look stupid in front of everyone.", Cassie snorted derisively as she sipped on her soda calmly.

 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Cage!", Kung Jin was livid and was about to reach over and punch Cassie when a hand rested on his shoulder gently before Takeda stepped in.

 

"Leave it be, Jin.", Taekda said calmly before turning to Cassie with an exasperated expression. "We just don't get why you treat Lucy differently from the rest of us, Cass. What's your beef with her? She's nice enough.", the male stared at his friend who was furiously chugging down the contents of the can.

 

"Hah!", Cassie let out a short bark of laughter as she slammed her empty can on the table. "Nice enough? Huh?", the blonde stood up and angrily crushed her can into a ball before tossing it into a nearby bin harshly. "I've been in Special Forces longer than her and my mom - General Blade - promotes that...that **_BITCH_**  to Corporal in less than three months!"

 

"Lucy's worked hard to be where she is now!", Kung Jin argued hotly.

 

"So have I!", Cassie shot back as she strode out of the canteen with the two boys following right behind her. "I've trained harder, I've trained longer, I'm more qualified than her! So don't you dare tell me she's worked hard! She's only got this position because my mom treats her better and just because both she and her dad were old comrades!", the blonde sergeant jabbed a finger into the archer's muscular chest.

 

"You have something she doesn't have, you know! And that makes you luckier than her by a long shot!", Kung Jin growled as he slapped Cassie's hand away.

 

"Oh, yeah?", Cassie scoffed as she started to walk away. "And what would that be?"

 

"A family.", Takeda responded and the answer made Cassie halt in her tracks for a moment.

 

"What are you taking about? She does have a family.", Cassie rolled her eyes, not turning to look at the two boys.

 

"No, she doesn't.", Kung Jin frowned, taking a step forward towards Cassie before he was stopped by Takeda's arm in front of his chest. "Her mother died when she was just a baby and her father practically ignored her for the most part when Lucy admitted that she was interested in girls.", Cassie turned her head back a little.

 

"...What are you getting at here?", the sergeant frowned.

 

"Lucy doesn't have a family whereas you have a family. Granted, your parents have split, but at least you get to see them. Lucy never got to know her mother and her father disowned her almost completely. And there's no way she can ever see her father again because he was killed in action some time back when she was only 15.", Takeda answered.

 

"She's also had a crush on you for the longest time, but every single time, you treated her as if she was nothing!", Kung Jin breathed heavily, still angry at Cassie's attitude. "Lucy would always tell me this and everyday she's tried to stay strong, but you just keep tearing her down like the cold-hearted bitch you are!"

 

Cassie was frozen with shock - Lucy liked her too? Yes, Cassie Cage was in love with Lucy as well, but seeing her mother favour the brunette more made her inexplicably jealous. So she tried to quash any feelings for Lucy by masking it with jealousy and hurtful words, not realising that she was hurting Lucy a whole lot more than she already was.

 

"You better fix this, Cage; if I lose my best friend in any way because of you...I swear by the Elder Gods that I will mount your head on my wall with my arrows.", Kung Jin snarled before pushing past a shellshocked Cassie roughly and heading down to his room.

 

Takeda just sighed in defeat and hurried after Kung Jin, throwing Cassie an encouraging smile before disappearing down the hallway. Cassie was left alone in the corridor, staring into blank space with a shocked expression as she thought of how to make things up to Lucy for treating her so harshly...

 

*****

 

Lucy was in the training room, practicing her punches on a sandbag. She was concentrating fully on her jabs and crosses when she heard the doors to the training centre being flung open loudly and heavy breathing as if the person who had just entered was in a massive rush to get here. As the brunette turned to see who had entered, she was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug by the newcomer.

 

"What the-- ...Sergeant Cage?", to say that Lucy was surprised was an understatement - she was bewildered.

 

What had possessed Cassie - who had ignored and hated her until now - to suddenly just barge in whilst she was training and embrace her like this?! It made her feel strangely warm inside and her heart was beating so fast Lucy thought that it would fly straight out of her chest from the close proximity.

 

"...I'm sorry.", Cassie's voice was unusually soft and sad.

 

...What had just happened?

 

Had she died and gone to heaven?

 

Was this a dream? Lucy sure hoped not.

 

"I'm sorry.", Cassie repeated, her voice a little stronger. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I... I mistreated you unfairly...", the sergeant trembled as apologies tumbled from her lips uncharacteristically. "I was jealous because the general favoured you more. I had no idea about your family and I feel like a total ass for using harsh words against you. I--"

 

Lucy gripped Cassie's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she smiled lightly, stopping the blonde from saying anything more.

 

"There's no need to apologise. I forgave you a long time ago.", Lucy smiled warmly, making Cassie's heart ache. "I just hope we can be better friends from now on."

 

"No."

 

"No?", Lucy was confused now as she blinked slowly. "Then why--"

 

Lucy never got the chance to finish her sentence because the next thing she knew was Cassie's pretty face surging towards her before a pleasant warmth smothered her lips and her entire body froze in shock - Cassie Cage was kissing her.

 

...This had to be a dream, right?

 

As if reading her thoughts, Cassie broke the kiss and cupped Lucy's face with such a tenderness the brunette didn't think was entirely possible at all.

 

"I love you, Lucy. I... I loved you ever since I saw you with your dad and...I was hesitant about my feelings because I had no idea whether you'd return them. I can't hold back anymore because I don't want to hurt you anymore. I treated you badly, but it was to hide my feelings for you as well, I swear--"

 

"Just kiss me again, Sergeant.", Lucy didn't know when she became so bold, but it seemed to get through to the blonde because Cassie's lips were upon hers once more.

 

Cassie's hands cupped her face tenderly as their tongues battled for dominance, Lucy's hands tangling in the blonde's sporty cut. Teeth clashed, tongues danced, hands roamed skin and heavy breaths were exchanged. They broke off for breath, the both of them smiling as Cassie pressed their foreheads together.

 

"God, I can't get enough of you.", Cassie nipped Lucy's ear, making the brunette shudder.

 

"What's stopping you?", Lucy challenged with a small mischievous smirk.

 

"Challenge accepted.", Cassie chuckled and pulled Lucy out of the training room.

 

"Hey, Cassie?", calling the sergeant by name felt so foreign - in a good way - on Lucy's tongue.

 

"Yeah, Lu?"

 

"...I love you too.", the brunette smiled, giving her new girlfriend's hand a light squeeze.

 

"I know.", was all the blonde said with a knowing smile as they hurried down the corridors of the base...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's short - I had brain farts left, right and center...

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me, except the scenarios made up here - all of the Mortal Kombat characters and the entire franchise all rightfully belong to the NetherRealm Studios and their brilliant creators.


End file.
